Wideband antennas for wireless low frequency band reception are well known in the art. With the advance of new generation of wireless communication systems and the increasing importance of other wireless applications, low profile wideband antennas are in great demand in both commercial and military applications. Multi-band and wideband antennas are desirable for personal communication systems, small satellite communication terminals, and other wireless applications. Wideband antennas also find applications in Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) when they are embedded into the airframe structure, in Counter Camouflage, Concealment and Deception (CC&D), Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR), and Ground Moving Target Indicators (GMTI).
Traditionally, wideband antennas in wireless low frequency band can only be achieved with heavily loaded wire antennas, which means that a different antenna is needed for each frequency band. As a result, these antennas are large in size and they are cumbersome and bulky for personal mobile use. It would therefore be desirable to provide an antenna structure that overcomes the deficiencies of conventional antenna structures.